Magic Man
by Daggerella
Summary: Try to understand, tryyyy to understand...try, try, try to understand...he's a Magic Man. Rated M for Ambreigns slash, dirty talk. Will be a two parter, so stay tuned for the gripping (heh) conclusion...
1. Chapter 1

It was around 9:00 pm when Dean got the call he had been waiting for. He was at the hotel bar having a pre-game beer when the muffled strains of "Big Poppa" started to play from somewhere within his leather jacket. He immediately patted himself down, found it in the inside pocket and pulled it out. On the screen was the contact picture Dean had set for Roman, an adorably rumpled post-sex snapshot of the Samoan naked in bed, taken surreptitiously by Dean when he was dozing off, unaware. Dean grinned broadly and answered. "Heyyy, Daddy. Been keeping me on the hook on purpose again, or what?"

"Hey, sorry...I've been up here in the room trying to loosen up my back, but it's still killing me. Not trying to be a whiner or anything, but I think at this point, if given the choice between standing up and drinking and laying down and drinking, I'd rather be laying down. Preferably watching Masterchef in my underwear with a few beers within arm's reach," Roman explained. He sounded tired (and probably grumpy, Dean thought to himself).

"Oh...ok," Dean replied, crestfallen. "Well...want company up there or somethin'? You were my only plans for tonight, so...turns out I'm free now," he joked awkwardly, trying to turn it around. "Besides, maybe I can fix it. I got magic fingers, y'know," he offered, his tone hopeful.

Roman chuckled on the other end of the line, then sighed. "Magic fingers, eh? You're killing me here, Ambrose. Fine...get you and your cute ass up here. And bring beers, 'cause I don't have any."

"Yeah yeah yeah, no problem," Dean agreed enthusiastically. "You stay there, and let me come to you."

"Trust me, I'm not moving if I don't have to," Roman answered, the exhaustion apparent in his voice. "I'll leave the door unlocked."

Dean hung up and immediately sprung into action, downing the rest of his mostly-full beer and leaving to pick up a 12-pack from the nearest convenience store. When he came back, he made his way up to Roman's room, knocking quietly before opening the door. "Hey...hope you're decent, 'cause I'm comin' in," he announced, secretly hoping Roman wouldn't be. Instead, he walked into the room to find Roman on the floor next to the bed, flat on his back.

Ro looked up and smiled, even though he was obviously in pain. "Don't freak out, ok?" I got down here on purpose. Bed's too soft right now. I'm dying..." he groaned, shifting from one hip to the other.

"Oh my god baby, nooooo," Dean exclaimed, eyes widening as he was struck with a sudden surge of empathy. He sank to his knees next to the larger man, reflexively reaching out to cradle the other's head in the crook of his elbow. "It's ok, I got you. Shhhh..." Dean whispered like a protective mother, rocking him back and forth slightly.

"STAAAHHHHP!" Roman made a sour face and slapped Dean away like a pesky fly, causing his lower back to spasm again. He let out a yelp at the sudden gripping pain and dropped back down onto the floor. "The fuck away from me...Jesus. You're lucky I can't jump up and beat your ass right now, you know that?"

"What? Sorry, what do you expect me to do when I walk in on you like this? Come on, you gotta let me help you. I can help, I swear. Just gimme a chance, babe...you know I can't handle you hurting," Dean pleaded, leaning over Roman's face and brushing the hair out of his eyes. He poked out his bottom lip in a pout, knowing the Samoan wouldn't be able to resist.

As he looked up into Dean's eyes, Roman knew he couldn't continue being mean to him, especially when he so sincerely wanted to help. "Alright, I guess you can try, but I'm telling you, it's pretty fucking bad," he said, wincing as he tried to lift his hips up off the floor.

"Lower back, huh?" Dean asked, thinking for a moment and then hooking his arm around Roman's. "You think you can get up onto the bed if I help you? It'd be easier for me to do what I gotta do if we're not on the floor."

"Yeah, sure," Ro replied, allowing Dean to pull him up and lay him down on his back on the bed. Dean propped him up on some pillows and then dutifully went and retrieved a beer for him, cracking it and slipping the bottle into his hand. Roman smiled in thanks before taking a long pull off of it and swallowing. "Ahhhhh...feeling better already," he added, his smile a bit sweeter this time.

"Well, if you think that's good, you just wait til these magic hands are on you," Dean replied, climbing onto the bed in between Roman's legs and resting a palm on each of his thighs. He looked down to see that the fluffy white hotel robe Ro was wearing had opened when he had spread his legs, and his cock was on full display right in front of him. It twitched suddenly when he spoke again, suggestively adding, "I'm gonna fix you so good." He licked his lips, eyes glued to that thick piece of meat.

Roman saw him staring and said, "Hey now...this is my back we're talking about, right? No getting distracted." He reached down and covered it back up, then took another swig and finished his beer. "Mind getting me another one?" He asked, holding out the empty bottle.

"No problem," Dean answered, fetching him another. "So...got any kind of oil or anything around here?" He said, looking around the room.

Roman pointed to his suitcase, where Dean found a bottle of baby oil and brought it over to the bed with him. "Ok, we're gonna need to get you on your stomach, so...assume the position," Dean said suggestively, smirking as he cracked his knuckles. He waited as the larger man slowly rolled over, groaning in pain. Once he was laying face-down, Dean grasped the robe at his shoulders and started to pull it down.

"Come on, I gotta get this off you if I'm gonna help," he encouraged, helping him get his arms out of the sleeves. He slid a hand under Roman's belly to untie the belt, and as the Samoan lifted his hips to assist, Dean felt himself becoming aroused. There was something about Roman being this vulnerable that turned him on immensely, and he found himself staring at the ass in front of him, thinking about doing unspeakable things to it. He pulled down the robe so that Roman's entire back was exposed, then straddled him lightly, careful not to put pressure on his lumbar area.

Dean flipped open the cap on the baby oil, surveying the broad, chiseled landscape of Roman's back as he poured a stream of oil into his palm. He realized then that he had literally never seen this side of him up close for any length of time, and he noticed many small scars crisscrossing thick shoulders, adding texture to otherwise flawless skin. Before Dean knew it, the oil had overflowed his palm and began to drip off and pool in the deep indent between the muscles of Roman's lower back. He quickly tossed the bottle aside and rubbed both hands together, trying to decide where to put his fingers to work first.

"Ok, I'm gonna start slow, so just try to relax," Dean said, hands spreading the oil out over the entire area, then settling on Roman's shoulders as a suitable starting point. He then began to use fairly light pressure to stroke and knead the overly tight muscles, noticing that the Samoan was having a hard time letting go. "You ok there, big man?" he asked out of concern. "Should I ease up or something?"

Roman sighed, then turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Nah, it's not you, it's just...I don't know, it just feels really...weird being in this position. Like, I know what kind of stuff would be going through my mind if I was doing this to you, but...I'm not," he said apprehensively. "You're not gonna like, try anything back there, are you?" He smiled as he said it, but the worry was plainly evident on his face.

Dean paused for a moment, his heart jumping in his chest as he wondered for a split second if Roman was somehow reading his mind. "No, of course not. I promise I'm not gonna do anything that doesn't involve trying to fix your back, ok? And if I do something you don't like, just tell me...simple as that," he said, his hands moving smoothly down both sides of the other man's back to spread the oil around further.

"Mhmm...ok," was the reply as he tried to release his worries and just let it happen. He raised his arms over his head and hugged the pillow on which he was resting, which caused the musculature of his back to shift and his lats to spread out.

Dean's breath hitched as he observed from above, marveling at the sheer massiveness of the other's physique. Compared to his upper body, Roman's waist was small, but his meaty, round ass more than balanced everything out. Dean found that he was very much enjoying having the chance to explore his friend's body, but he could feel himself getting hard at just the thought of doing more than simply massaging it.

Over the next half-hour or so, Dean worked attentively, making sure to pay extra attention to the low back area but careful not to press too hard. Once he started concentrating on a particularly sore spot, he started to hear quiet moans slipping from Ro's mouth, but these were different than the aggressive moans he would usually make during sex. These were vulnerable, pleading sounds that were not at all like the dominant alpha-male Roman that Dean had come to know, and they were hitting Dean's switch just right. He paused for a moment to adjust his rock-hard erection in his pants, and when he did he realized he had gotten oil all over the front of himself.

"Shit," Dean said when he realized what he had done. "I'm gettin' all greasy here. Ok if I take some of this stuff off so I don't end up having to wring the oil out of my clothes later?" he asked out of politeness.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Roman answered, clearly starting to give in to the procedure. His eyes were closed, and he licked his lips in concentration.

Dean quickly whipped off his shirt, then paused for a moment before deciding to remove his jeans as well. He climbed back onto the bed and grabbed the robe that was still concealing Ro's ass, nudging it down a little further. "So...how you feelin' so far? Want me to stop, or keep going?"

"God, don't fucking stop," the larger man moaned, lifting up his hips to encourage Dean to remove the robe. "I need...I need you to rub further down. I can feel it, this fucking tension...it's like, way deep in there. Please..."

Dean didn't know if he was hearing correctly or not, seeing as how it seemed like Roman had just practically begged him to rub his naked ass. He swallowed hard before replying, "N...no problem, baby," and pulling the robe off completely, his hands trembling slightly in anticipation.

Moving back into position, Dean straddled Roman's thighs so that he would have room to work. He grabbed the bottle of oil once again and popped the cap, looking down at the roundest, most voluptuous ass he had ever seen and noticing that his painfully stiff cock was straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs. He stifled a longing groan and bit his lip as he tilted the bottle, letting a stream of oil drizzle over those majestic mounds. Entranced by the increasingly erotic sight of Roman's backside becoming slick and shiny, he kept pouring until oil was dripping off and onto the bedspread.

"Ah, fuck, maybe we should have put a towel down first," Dean said, watching the oil slick spreading.

Without a word, Roman reached out, grabbed the pillow next to him and shoved it underneath his hips, adjusting it so that it was adding support and covering the bedspread at the same time. "That better?" he asked, looking back at Dean's shocked face. "Hey...you ok back there?"

Dean shook his head and blinked, trying to focus. "Uhhhh...uh huh. Fucking amazing," he gushed, completely appreciative of the rare opportunity in front of him. He didn't know if the gesture was purely innocent or a veiled invitation, but he certainly wasn't going to pass anything up if it became available.

Ro grinned and asked slyly, "Yeah, I bet you're enjoying yourself, aren't you, you horny little dog? Come here, put it in my hand. Let me feel it," he ordered, bringing his arm down by his side, palm up. Dean complied, moving over and settling his rod into Roman's hand, rubbing it around a little bit as he smirked. He lowered himself down over the larger man's back until his mouth was close to his ear, growling, "I'm sorry, but you have to know how fuckin' sexy you are. You feel how fucking hard I am right now? That's all you, babe. You're...unhh...you're un-be-fucking-lievable..." he gasped, grinding against groping fingers.

"Mmhmm, you think I don't know that?" Ro purred, cupping Dean's balls and squeezing gently. "I hope you like rubbing this ass, because I want you to do it hard."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck...yess...I do, and I will," Dean moaned, pulling himself away and back into his former position, this time squeezing himself into the spot created between Roman's parted legs. He exhaled sharply as he placed a hand on the back of each thigh and ran them up, circling the sloping curves of Ro's behind gently.

"Oh, come on, I know you can do it harder than that," Roman urged, arching his back and sticking his ass out further.

"Ok then, you asked for it," Dean replied, leaning his weight into firm, deep strokes. He tried to concentrate on breaking up the tension in Roman's glutes, shifting pressure from one side to the other, but soon the Samoan began to moan again, this time louder and more urgently.

"Fuck...yeah...that's good, baby," Ro groaned, "You're so good at this." He didn't tell Dean, but beneath him, pressing tightly against the pillow, his cock was throbbing with excitement. "Keep going...don't stop."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Ro's behavior, and he started to wonder if maybe his friend was starting to like this kind of treatment a lot more than he was letting on. He decided to test the waters by letting his thumbs dip down into Roman's ass crack as he squeezed both cheeks together, hoping it wouldn't earn him a smack in the mouth, but was pleasantly surprised when instead he was rewarded with more juicy moaning from the dark-haired man. "Sorry, but...you got a lot of oil collecting down there," he mentioned, trying to sound innocent as he ran both thumbs back up along the same path, spreading them apart and letting the firm muscles slide through his grip. As he did so he got a breathtaking view of Ro's perfect little hole, slick and maddeningly vulnerable.

Dean suddenly had to fight off the urge to bury himself inside that enticing orifice right then and there. The feeling of the power shift ignited Dean's arousal, and he reacted by digging fingers into cheeks with every bit of tortured effort he could muster. Ro gasped and squirmed, hips rocking back and forth as he simultaneously humped the pillow and rubbed his asshole against Dean's wandering fingers. "Yeah...that feels good. I can see why you like it when I do it to you," he confessed, blushing.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said, a devilish smile spreading across his face. "Well, y'know, there is one more thing I can try that might help you. It's kind of a...different technique, but I'll tell ya, I was relaxed as fuck afterward when Seth tried it on me."

Roman looked back over his shoulder, scowling. "Aww man, it's not from one of Seth's weird sex books, is it?"

"Uhm, no...well...maybe?" Dean replied, unsure of the correct answer. "C'mon babe, have I done anything so far that you haven't liked?" He said reassuringly, circling Roman's haunches with slippery palms as he leaned in, waiting for a response.

"Mmmm, no, not at all. So...I guess you can do whatever. Just promise me one thing, ok? Keep your dick out of my ass. That's my one rule," Ro said, trying to sound authoritative, but feeling a little helpless at the same time.

"Oh...I can do that," Dean answered, actually relieved to have some kind of boundaries set for him. He did take note that Roman didn't say to keep _everything_ out, however. "I'm gonna need some more oil first though."

"That's right baby, get it nice and wet," Ro encouraged, shifting slightly so that his ass was perched atop the pillow, legs spread wider apart.

Dean poured the oil in a stream down the center line, using his fingers to scoop up the excess that started to run down onto Roman's balls. He took the opportunity to massage them as well, rolling them back and forth in his palm. This drew deep, pleasured moans from the dark-haired man's throat, and he couldn't help but notice that Roman was grinding his leaking cock into the pillow even harder.

"Ok, here we go," Dean said once he had himself in position. He circled the small entrance with the pad of his finger and pushed very lightly, but due to the excessive lubricant, Roman's asshole practically sucked it in. He watched in rapt attention as it continued penetrating further, until it was in up to the second knuckle.

"God, baby, you're so slippery back here," Dean said, his own dick pulsing hard as Ro's tight channel squeezed his finger like a vise. "And sooo fucking tight," the blonde growled through gritted teeth. He had to find something to rub his dick on or he was going to go crazy. He moved over to straddle Roman's upper thigh, keeping his finger in place. Once he was settled over it he leaned forward a bit, dragging his cock back and forth. It wasn't quite wet enough, so he used his other hand to slicken his pole with lube, moaning at his own touch. "Fuck, Rome, you're driving me nuts here," he whined, grinding against glistening flesh.

Just as Roman was about to respond, Dean pressed downward with the finger, tapping against his prostate. He slid the finger in and out slowly and repeated the same motion. Roman's head immediately snapped up and he let out a yelp that snapped Dean out of his trance.

"FUUUCCCKKKKK! What the fuck did you just do to me? Holy shit..." Ro shouted, gripping the pillow under his head tightly.

"Haha, you like that, huh? Don't lie, remember, I know." Dean replied cockily.

"It felt like I was gonna cum just then...even though I wasn't. Or maybe I was. I don't know," Ro gasped, dazed.

"I can make you cum just from doing that if you want." Dean pressed down again, this time keeping up a steady rhythm as he stimulated that sweet spot. Roman's ass clenched as he thrust down into the pillow, growling like a wild animal. "Fuck yes, don't you dare fucking stop," he cried as the sensation from the initially uncomfortable tapping soon blossomed into a warm, buzzing heaviness that seemed to radiate from deep within him. His cock felt harder and bigger than it had ever been in his life, and the more Dean nudged against that magic spot, the closer Roman was to exploding. "I'm real fucking close," he moaned lustily, moving his body in opposition to the probing finger.

"Oh really?" Dean inquired, withdrawing the digit abruptly and moving back to straddle those fine globes. He laid his dick in the valley between them and ground back and forth. "Well then maybe I should work on getting myself off too," he growled, watching those cheeks try to swallow it up.

"Whatever you gotta do, baby," Roman huffed, the added force pushing his throbbing cock harder into the soft surface below. "I trust you. Just please...make me cum like that. I gotta know what it feels like."

"No problem, babe. I'm gonna make you absolutely ruin that pillow, though," Dean warned, still moving his lubed cock up and down in that warm crevice and thrilling at the sound of the larger man's breathy moans as he did so. "God damn, you're too fucking much," he said quietly, feeling his own excitement approaching a peak. "Hope you're ready for this."

He swiftly hopped back over to Roman's thigh and worked his finger back into the clutching hole, pressing down hard and shaking it back and forth slightly. "Come on baby, let me milk that big load out of you. Just let it happen," he urged, his hard cock sliding around between his own abs and Ro's leg. He leaned over the Samoan's back once more, making sure he heard his words. "Better hurry up, or I'm gonna get there before you and cum all over your pretty ass. Is that what you want?" he asked, pressing harder and faster against the swollen gland.

"Fucccckkkkk...I don't care, just please- don't stop," he begged, writhing in overwhelming pleasure. "Yes...right..._therrrrrrre-_" he whined, his whole body shuddering as he released, his straining cock gushing out spurt after spurt into the pillow. His asshole gripped Dean's finger as his orgasm just seemed to keep rolling through him.

"_Fuuuccckkk_, that's so hot, baby," Dean groaned as he grabbed his cock and pointed it toward Roman's contracting asshole, stroking it hard. It throbbed and he exploded, spraying his load directly into the Samoan's crack. He withdrew his finger and watched in ecstasy for a few moments as his frothy cum dripped down into that teasing opening. "Soooo dirty...even without putting my dick in it."

Dean jumped up off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean himself up, coming back after a couple of minutes to offer a towel to Roman. When he got closer he heard soft snoring and realized that the large man had passed out before he even had the chance to change position, a very contented smile on his face.

Dean grinned proudly, looking down at his fingers. "Fuckin' _magic_, man."


End file.
